The Story So Far
by SensesFail26x
Summary: FINALLY COMPLETE Ran found out Shinichi's secret, Kaito has a plan, Heiji screws up, new people from the BO arrive.
1. Screw up::one

**Author's Note:: **Well this is my first fic and I wrote it at 2:30 in the morning but I can't post it till school starts, which is the first of September. And since I'm going to a catholic school I might be too crushed at the end of the first day to update. So be patient and tell me how the story's going cause I'm just going along with what's going on in this head of mine.

Disclaimer:: In all the fic's I have seen, not one of them doesn't have this. So I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed. Man I can barley get good grades. What makes you think I'm smart enough to do that?

The Story So Far

Chapter One

"As if you could know about feelings Shinichi!" Ran was angry. No she was infuriated with Conan/Shinichi. They had been going at it for what seemed like hours. Smart Hagase had called the house when Conan had picked up one phone and Ran the other, she heard Hagase call him Shinichi. And within the phone conversation the whole truth was revealed. Every last bit.

"God! Maybe if you weren't biting my head off all the time you might have noticed earlier!" Shinichi's secret had been found out and Ran wasn't taking a liking to it. Especially since she was no longer safe, he couldn't put her in any more danger and reveal his whole truth to the world. He had to leave.

As tears stung his eyes, he pulled the door shut behind him and ran as fast as he could. As far as his legs would take him. _No. This isn't happening. This isn't supposed to turn out like this. God. Why now? Why me?_

He collapsed on to the pavement in front of his house, gasping for air. He couldn't think of much. The thought of losing Ran was burning in his head. Her exact words stung his heart. _No, this is all just a dream. No, it's a nightmare. _But it wasn't. It was just too real.

Conan tried to recover himself enough to open the gate for his house. He scrambled, eventually getting it open. Though Conan knew he couldn't stay standing for much longer, he ran to get the hidden key, just in time to get into the house before collapsing. Unfortunately, he had forgotten to get the door closed. The pain was just too real. And Conan lost his consciousness right on the spot.

What seemed like forever, Shinichi walked around in the darkness._ "Hello? Is there anyone there? What's going on? Where am I?"_

But Shinichi awoke to see Conan's hands. The same hands he had been staring at for a year. But now feeling more awake he could feel someone carrying him. "Wha..." He tried to look up but soon lost consciousness once again.

He awoke in Hagase's house. _At least I'm better here than at home. I just hope Ran won't find me here._

He looked around, darkness concealed his eyes, his face, his heart-broken soul. The darkness seemed to swallow him whole. The light that was once there had faded. _Why did it have to turn out this way? Why can't we just go back to the way it used to be?_

Well, it seems Hagase had called with an antidote that Ai had made that should work. There was no use to it now.

_Wait... Oh my god. Ran can't tell anyone about this secret or she'll be in danger. I have to help her. But she won't listen to me, so I guess I'll just have to hope she won't tell a soul._

He choked on his sobs and just hoped that once he took the antidote, he could go back to his mystery solving life. At least he could try and do something important. That's all that mattered.

Shinichi looked down at his Conan body for one last time and popped a pill in his mouth. If he woke up in the morning in Conan's clothes he definitely wouldn't be comfortable. So he changed and fell fast asleep.

It was pretty much a dreamless night. The pill had caused him to forget most of what was going on until..

Shinichi woke up in his new body but still felt like he was lacking a piece of himself. And indeed he was. That's when the doorbell rang and found Hagase standing at the door. He looked back at Shinichi and motioned for him to come forward and you would never believe who was waiting there for him.

"What?"

Shinichi sighed and replied "I just didn't expect you to come around here."

"Well it seems you've gained your body back."

"Yeah" Shinichi looked uneasy.

"So does that put you and _her_ in danger?"

"I don't know. I honestly don't" He sighed and looked up at the sky. _Did you notice I was afraid? I thought I'd run out of things to say. Two more hours until today burns this away and it starts all over again._ _The sky will never be the same until you show me how it could be. The sky will never be the same until you show me how it could be._

**Well **I hope you like it. Please read and review. Trust me I need it.


	2. Screw up::two

**Author's note::** Well, last time I said I'd post on the first of September but fortunately one of my friends came over and told me how to put this thing on the site. So, I'm writing this the night before school since I just can't sleep and well I've nothing better to do. My friend is helping me along with this story and we're both scared about going to school tomorrow. Well here it goes.

**Disclaimer::** I do not own Detective Conan/Case Closed.

Kaito just smiled at Shinichi and thought to himself. _Something's worrying this guy. I wonder what. _

"You all right Kudo?"

"Yeah" Kaito didn't believe what Shinichi just said.

"Your not telling the truth. You'd think the famous detective would be able to hide it." Kaito just smirked at him.

"Very funny."

"Okay, your definitely not yourself."

"Just how would you know?"

"Maybe it's because there's a trembling in your voice. And your clothes are drenched head to toe"

"That could be just from the transformation"

"Yeah, but it doesn't seem like that"

"Whatever" Shinichi just sighed and walked over to his house to find something to eat.

Kaito followed behind him and walked in silently. Unfortunately, Shinichi just didn't seem to notice, let alone care. _What the hell is wrong with this guy? He's usually more alert than this. _Well, once he had settled with just a plain bowl of cereal, right as he was about to take the first bite, something shook the table.

Shinichi jumped and cursed under his breath seeing it was only Kaito. "God. Don't scare me like that."

"Well if something wasn't bothering and keeping your mind somewhere else, then maybe you would have seen me follow in after you."

"Yeah, whatever you say."

Kaito sighed and said "I give up. I just came to tell you something important, but I guess it doesn't really matter much to you, now does it?"

"What do ya want?"

"Well, not that long ago, I swear I'd seen Hattori doing something oddly suspicious. I followed him while he seemed to be stalking some guy so I walked up behind him and scared 'em." Shinichi looked a tad more interested.

"Go on."

"Well, he's found out more about the black organization and its members. It seems that, they've recently found a new place to watch you from. They had found out you were Conan, but fortunately Hattori threw them off a slight bit saving you some extra time. Don't ask why, I don't even know. B-" Shinichi suddenly stood up.

"What about me? Did they know I was staying with Ran?"

"Seems so. But let me finish first. Hattori found the place because they had made a bad mistake in the move. One of them stupid enough had left a map on a table but ran back to get it. Hattori saw it before the guy had come back for it and hid just in the nick of time. They had marked a place not to far from here. Seems like some apartment. Looks brand new too, I think it was just built. But back to business. They seem to own it and well, smart Hattori almost got himself killed but had laid a few bugs in there."

"Won't they find them?"

"Nah, they're hidden pretty well and he won't let them stay there forever. He got Hagase to build them. And well he made it so it would just explode if anything got too suspicious, but not while anyone was around. The place must have a security camera in every open space on all the walls."

"So what now?"

"Well, I have a plan that Hattori is doing right now."

"What?" Shinichi looked questioningly at Kaito and he turned a bit away and smirked.

"Well," He faced towards Shinichi "It starts like this.."

**Sorry** to leave you in a cliffhanger, but I gotta get to bed. Bye.


	3. Screw up::three

**Author's note::** Well, I hate school but I've made a couple guy friends even though the jerks on my bus used to be cool friends. I got a doctor's appointment in an hour so I thought I'd try to write a decent chaper.

**Disclaimer:: **Idon't own Detective Conan/Case Closed.

Kaito began, "Well since the Black Organization has been so vulnerable lately, I figured they must have slipped on something important. Doing a lot of background research on some of the fingerprints that Hattori had found on the map, which he had got in the nick of time, we came onto the Black Organization's website and we needed a password. Figuring they could track us, I went to a library. I took a slight tissue and wiped all our finger prints off the mouse we had put on it. I found the password out with slight difficulty."

"So did they find you?" Shinichi looked slightly worried that they had found out his identity.

"Nah, I'm too slick for that."

"I looked up the APTX pill and came across some interesting facts about the place they were staying in. It was owned by a person with a real birth certificate and a picture showed a somewhat old looking man. That's whose fingerprint it belonged to, but I'm surprised the owner would leave behind such an important piece of information. It's kind of weird, but it also got me thinking. So I looked up his name for a little longer and bingo."

Kaito paused for a moment deep in thought of what he had gone across.

Kaito looked at him painfully and again continued "So I found his nationality and he's from America. Owner of the Black Organization there. So I checked up a little more and came upon the exact fingerprint under the name of 'Zach Greene'. He's American too, but he is in fact the true person behind this all. He's currently living in a town near by, about an hour away. Easy to get to the Hotel. Even easier to spy on you without anyone getting too suspicious. They had thought this threw carefully, but they made a big flaw. Leaving that map available. Oh yeah and one more thing."

"What?" Shinichi was very interested now, even though he had lacked that in the beginning.

"What else he had left behind revealed it all. He had also left behind many scanners and such as for the protection in the last company's settings. I was able to get through them with no difficulty at all. They had the electricity up for a few more days so I was able to access the computers. The big parts of the Organization had a meeting scheduled for next Friday. Today's Tuesday. That gives us about a week and a half."

"Anything else?"

"Yeah. One last thing...

..Brace yourself."

On that second Shinichi shot up and a dagger had been thrown out of nowhere. He was fast enough to roll out of the way and Kaito had since gotten up and started running towards the shadowy figure that had thrown the dagger. The figure was on the ceiling and held tightly by suction cups and had since broken off the two for his hands. Now the shadowy figure had tried to pull something out, but a soccerball hit her hand giving Kaito enough time to jump towards it and grab the heads. A pain shot through the figures hands and saw Kaito's hands had small what seemed like rose thorns on it. Kaito pulled up his body up and swung his legs so that he was hanging behind the figure. He knocked him off his suction cups and Kaito grabbed onto them and then let go to land on top of the body.

Shinichi was slightly surprised. He picked up the body's chin and realized it was a girl. She wasn't familiar until he noticed she was part of the Black Organization. "How long have you been listening to our conversation?" But the body didn't answer.

"I think I might have killed her when I landed on her spinal cord."

"Great Kaito. Just great." But the body shook.

"Guess not." Kaito said slightly disappointed.

"Haha." The figure stood up and started laughing again. Shinichi didn't fall for it. The girl was obviously trying to stall them. In one swift movement, he leaned forward onto the ground and twisted around trying to swipe his feet under the girl, but she avoided getting tripped by jumping into the air. By the time she landed, Shinichi was on his feet again. He walked slowly towards the girl and she had a hand to her pocket with a gun. He noticed this and stopped about a meter away from her face.

"Why are you here?"

"Why else?"

"You're going to get yourself killed. You're just a rookie anyway."

"What makes you say that?"

"You're shaking all over. And your clothes are soaked from sweat. So the recorder on your left ear will barely work."

"What? How did you-"

"I'm a detective. It's my job."

"Well if you still want her alive, you'd better let me go."

"Your bullshitting me."

"And you would know how?"

"You're trembling. And by the looks of it, you don't even know where she is right now. She could walk right in my front door. But she couldn't do that. She's in school. I can call there right now and prove it to you. Don't even try making up anymore lies. Trust me, I'll know."

And with that she fell to her knees, and collapsed onto the ground and looked up at them. She had started crying by now. Shinichi took warning thinking it might be a trap. But something told him it wasn't. He leaned towards her and got onto one knee and looked at her. He reached out to her face and grabbed her chin making him look toward him.

"I'll help you if you help me." The girl looked at him with sympathetic eyes and he silently agreed.

"Shinichi, it could be a trap."

"No it isn't. Just please listen. I'll give you whatever information you want if you just help me out of here." Shinichi looked at her and looked her straight in the eye.

"Can you help us take them down?"

"Not physically. But they are meeting Monday at 1 P.M. about after all the traffic had cleared up and everyone was back from their lunch. So, the meeting will be about taking you and the other detective out for good. They know you're on to them, but not that you know their current locations and all."

"And what do you want in return if we do manage to take down the organization?"

"Let me take the APTX pill and live with Shiho. We both had known each other, and she had escaped before me. I want to meet her again first though."

"She's right next door. Let's go there now."

"Okay."

Shinichi, just to be cautious, held onto her arms behind her back. She didn't really mind. Kaito walked in the back, ready and waiting.

They had reached Hagase's house when they had finally gotten over the fence, not even bothering to call for him. There was no time. They walked silently in the door going straight to Ai's room. Shinichi was surprised at first that he hadn't jumped out and yelled at him for not calling before entering. They walked into Ai's room and..

"Oh my god.."

**Again** I have to go before my parents chop my head off. Tootles.


	4. Screw up::four

**Author's note:: **Well, I had a really bad day today so I'll just update since I've got nothing better to do.

**Disclaimer::** I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed.

Shinichi stared dumbfounded at the body motionless on the floor. He noticed something white and he reached over to turn on the light. A piece of paper was under the body. When Shinichi looked at the body's face, he was relieved it didn't belong to anyone he knew.

He also saw how there was slight marks that looked like they were made from a rope. The body's hands were tied behind his back with wire. It seemed unbreakable. The person, who looked like a guy, had what seemed like a pillow case tied around his head and stuffed somewhat in his mouth. Shinichi leaned over to pick up the piece of paper. He looked over to Kaito and the girl and decided to read it out loud.

"_Shinichi,_

_The Black Organization knows our whereabouts so you must leave immediately. You have no time to pack or such but you can find Ai and I tonight at the park where you were changed into Conan."_

Kaito looked at Shinichi worriedly. Something just didn't seem right. Why would he tell where they would be? Was it a trap? No, it couldn't be. It was his handwriting. Was he forced to write it? But if he was why would they leave a body here that was badly injured? Nothing seemed right.

"It's really fishy. It could be a trap but then again, it might not be. But it's just a bit too obvious. Wait. Girl, can't you contact your organization?"

She looked at him for about a minute then answered, "Well I know I shouldn't unless we call from Shinichi's. I'll ask if Hagase and Shiho were kidnapped. But I can't guarantee anything."

"Well what are you waiting for?"

The group walked over to Shinichi's quietly. When they had gotten to his house, Shinichi glanced at the clock. It was already 3 P.M. That couldn't be. Kaito had gotten to the doc's house at about 10 in the morning. He shrugged it off and just thought time flew by when your having fun.

"Hello? It's Ryu. I'm at the Kudo's residence....... Not exactly just knocked out........ Yeah..... Did you get the others? ....... Fine I'll look for them tonight. Bye" And with that she hung up. They obviously hadn't found them but they still didn't know if it was a trap or not. Shinichi shrugged the whole thing off and walked up stairs.

"Wait here a second."

He had finally gotten in his room to find a little box that usually held a jewelry box in it. He opened it up to find small clip in it. He immediately recognized the clip to be one of Ai's. She adored it. It the clip held a small key and a note. It read:

_We have escaped from the Black Organization. The other note was a false. They had almost caught us but we got out in the nick of time. Go to the basement in doc's house around 12 tonight. We will be there waiting but wait till everyone else is asleep. Bring only you and Kaito. Also tell Kaito to call Heiji so that he will be able to come. This is very important. We must go before the catch us again._

_Ai_

This made Shinichi worry even more. Was this one real? It had to be. But then he thought of the body that they left in Hagase's house. The person had seemed to be knocked out by slashes with a strong whip or rope. But doc doesn't have something of that sort. What was going on here?

_Bam._

A gunshot? No, it couldn't be. Shinichi's heart started to race as he ran down the stairs to see the one and only Vermouth. _Damn it, how do they know I was here?_ _Gin and Vodka must also be here._ Fortunately, he had hid in the shadows. He took out another soccer ball and jumped out of no where to kick it. The girl, or Ryu as her codename, was on the ground, and Kaito was about to draw a gun when Shinichi kicked the ball. It hit its target and the gun flew out of the hand. Kaito had his gun up when Gin and Vodka walked in with their guns raised. _I'll have to jump down from up here on top of them. _Shinichi looked at Kaito and knew what he was thinking. Only about a meter away, he shot his gun at their feet to get them distracted while Shinichi jumped. He landed on top of Vodka and resettled him for his gun. Vodka flipped him over so now he was on top and winning. Shinichi knew he had to flip him again but they would roll off the floor onto the next one, which was lowered by two steps.

He had to take the chance. Doing so, he had did that and Vodka was on his back and screamed in pain as Shinichi stood up with the gun in his hand and it was raised to his head. Wait. What's in his back pocket? Shinichi saw a strong wire and he chanced a look at Kaito, seeing that Gin had somewhat of a black rope in his back pocket rolled up. Shinichi looked back at Vodka in a second and he kicked him in his private area. He had to find out what Gin had in his back pocket. Vodka was screaming in pain. No wonder. Shinichi ran and punched Gin in the back of the head. Kaito then kicked him as Gin turned around to face Kaito again.

Shinichi grabbed what was in his back pocket and shot a close shot at Vodka.

"I don't usually miss my targets. Don't expect me to do it again." He smirked at Vodka who was still lying on the floor in shock. But Gin kicked him in the back of the head. Shinichi fell to the ground but clenched onto the gun. Kaito had jumped high enough to bounce off of Gin's head onto the top of the stair case. Both man were lying on the floor. Gin still had a gun though. He tried his best to hide it and shot Shinichi on the arm. He fell to the ground suddenly and screamed yet again. I'm getting a headache from all the screaming and from the bullet in my arm. He looked up and saw Vodka had grabbed his gun back.

He was about to shoot Shinichi and kill him for good, but something caused him to fall over and was knocked unconscious. Shinichi saw a blur of a girl who had just saved his life. But his vision was going blurry. He heard the girl shriek. He suddenly sat up and winced in pain from his arm. Vermouth had reappeared and had a gun to the girl's head.

_Oh no, why is she here? Oh well I have to save her. _It was silent for a couple moments. Shinichi was sitting straight up next to Vodka with Vermouth at the door and a gun to the girl's head. Kaito was on top of the stair case and Gin had been shot. _I guess Kaito got Gin pretty good, he's unconscious._ Shinichi decided if he swept his feet under Vermouth fast enough he could save the girl.

As fast as he could he swept his feet under Vermouth who shot the girl but only skimmed her upper leg. Kaito pointed a gun at Vermouth and shot that monstrosity right in her heart. Kaito fell back from exhaustion and landed softly on Shinichi's floor at the top of the staircase. Right by the door, she stood in pain. She collapsed onto the floor and Shinichi picked her up. He immediately tied his jacket around her wound to prevent to much blood loss.

_It's almost over._

"Shinichi, I'm so sorry. I love you." Those were her last words before she fell unconscious.

"I love you too, Ran."

**Not** even I saw that coming, but it happened after I strained to get something out. I'd write more but I think I've wrote enough so I'll write some more tomorrow night. It might be a bit confusing but I'm really to tired to describe it better. Well I'm out. Late.


	5. Screw up::five

**Author's note:: **Well here I am updating this story again. I wasn't home all yesterday so sorry I didn't update. This chapter might not be so long, but I have a good idea coming into mind. I won't update for another two days cause ill be caught up in all my school work.

Shinichi looked at the crying girl in his arms. He also let the tears fall freely and silently. It was hurting him a lot to see her like this. He looked down at raven hair and cuddled his head into it. He had finally decided to pick her up and get her the hell out of here. Once again, he thought of calling the police but decided it was best now to stay quiet. He brought her to the couch and laid her down on the couch.

"Kaito, Ran was shot in the leg. We need to get out of here but not before getting rid of these guys." Shinichi had a worried look on his face, so Kaito got up and winced in pain. "What'd you get shot?"

"Yeah, I did. So where do you suggest we take these guys?" Kaito looked down on Vermouth, Gin, and Vodka. They all seemed to be unconscious, but you could never be sure.

"Well, I need to get Ran out of here. She's bleeding, but it's nothing severe. I'm sure she'll be okay, if we just tie these guys up and put them in some cellar."

"Shinichi, it won't be that easy. Look I'll call Hattori and we'll get these guys under control. You take Ran." Kaito was breathing a bit heavy. He had gotten shot in his arm, but he had suffered much worse before.

"All right, are you sure?"

"Yeah, and don't worry. I'll be down to the hospital in no time."

"But they're going to ask how she got shot. I don't want them knowing, we have to take them down on our own. If the police get involved, we'll all be in danger. We can just take down to Black Organization in Japan. As soon as were safe, we'll try and take the other parts down." Shinichi stood at the door opening with the same look on his face as Kaito. They seemed to be having a stare down. Kaito nodded slightly and tried to decide what to say.

"Well bring her to a friend of mine near here. Right now she'd be in way too much danger if we took her to Hagase's house. Just get her the hell out of here. I'll call you on your cell after I get in touch with Hattori. Just drive down the boulevard and when you get to the first light stop and drive over to the side and wait for me to call."

Shinichi nodded slightly and picked up the girl on the couch. She winced in pain from the sudden movement. He stood in the doorway with the girl in his arms and looked up at Kaito with a determined look in his eyes.

"It's on." _I can't remember the time or place, or what you were wearing. It's unclear about how we met, all I know it was the best conversation that I've ever had. To this day I never found someone, with eyes as wide as yours. I've been searching up and down this coast, overlooking what I need the most._

**Short chapter.** Yeah I know. I have a lot of people at my house cause of a barbeque, so I'll update later today.


	6. Screw up::six

**Author's Note:: **Well, I'm finally getting down to writing this. It's been a really hard week for me and I was out last night stargazing with a friend on my roof, talking about ideas. I have one going but I don't know if it will do. I hope you like the sudden twist in this part of the story, it will take me a while to write though. Most of it will be in the next chapter though. Well here it goes.

Shinichi rampaged through the streets with the unconscious girl in his arms. He was pissed about the people that had popped his tires, but he knew he'd just have to work harder to make her be able to get to Kaito's friend's house in time. Her leg wasn't bleeding as bad, but it was probably infected. _Just run faster. _

"Shinichi?" Her weak voice was distant within the crowd, as she looked up into his now pale face. His eyelids seemed to be brimmed with tears, but she decided to ignore that. He looked down at her, but almost immediately smiled to see she was okay.

"It's all right, Ran. We should be to a safe place in minutes." That was all he said before looking up again, and he seemed to run faster with a slight sign of hope in his voice. They passed many people who gave them somewhat confused glares, but he ignored it. The girl in his arms looked up at him, before nuzzling her head onto his chest, trying not to cry. The events of the last couple of days had fazed her, and she was still a bit in shock. She grabbed his shirt; the pain in her leg was now noticeable. He tried to make it more comforting for her, but he didn't really succeed.

By the time he had gotten to the Boulevard, his cell phone was ringing violently in his jacket, so he sat Ran down on a bench and answered it. "Hello?"

"What the hell? Why didn't you take your car?" Kaito was practically screaming in his ear, and he thought he heard an echo coming form his house, but he inwardly laughed at the thought. His eyes seemed to brighten up for a minute, but they suddenly changed back to the seriousness of the moment.

"They popped the tires, and don't worry, Ran's fine. She's just slightly hurt, and I know she's tough enough to make it through this." Shinichi was panting heavily, he had never ran so fast in his life.

"All right take a left and go through three traffic lights. Then take a right and go through 2 more traffic lights then call me. I'll tell you where to go from there."

"Got it."

**Back at the Kudo's**

Kaito had just hung up with Shinichi on his cell phone and the house phone was ringing off the hook. He walked down the stairs and ignored it until it finally shut off. He got some peroxide and cleaned up his wound. He then got thick wire and tied up Vermouth, Gin, and Vodka. He turned around and remembered about Ryu, the girl that had attacked them earlier. Looking around the house, up and down, he found nothing. The girl, or codenamed Ryu, was missing. Kaito shouted her name into the darkness but no one answered. He took the journey up the stair case into Shinichi's room, and found the note that had been left on the bed.

Kaito smiled inwardly. _Now they tried leaving two false notes? How stupid can these people get?_ _Wait a second. _It was all starting to make somewhat of a sense. He remembered the victim that had been killed at Hagase's house. That person somewhat resembled Heiji, but it definitely wasn't him. This was all a set-up, but they had left one obvious clue behind. They hadn't escaped from the Black Orginazation. Hagase and Ai was still with them. Gin and Vodka had left the two false notes, while Vermouth captured the others and killed the person that was in the doc's house.

But the whip wasn't in Vermouth's pocket, they must have tried to cover it up. The phone had started to ring violently again, and it was really pissing Kaito off. He walked over to the phone and answered it with a slight yell in his voice. "Hello?"

"You thought I'd help you." It was clearly a person from the Black Organization, and that only meant that it could be..

"Ryu!"

"Well who else is a genius enough to pull this off? You stupid imbecile."

"Well well well, if we haven't got poor little defenseless Ryu waiting all alone in doctor Hagase's house with them hidden in the cellar waiting for your little partners to come and help you."

"Well, it's kill or be killed in this little game, Kaito."

"I'm aware of that. So let them go or you will be killed as well."

"As well?"

"Yeah, Vermouth will be killed and the whole Organization will go downhill."

"Kill or be killed. Hunt or be hunted. That's the way life is. Get used to it."

"If only you knew what you're in for."

"What?"

"Bye bye, Ryu."

And with that there was a click on the other line signaling the end of the call. Ryu stared at the phone dumbfoundly.

And right behind her she heard those same cold words "Bye bye Ryu." She turned around and everything went black.

**Back with Shinichi**

Kaito wasn't calling and something was definitely wrong. Ran had woken up, but she was crying in Shinichi's shirt. He hugged her tighter and whispered in her ear "Everything will be okay. I'm here for you, Ran."

She just tugged tighter onto his shirt, and her sobs were quieting down. She was pretty depressed, and yet happy because Shinichi still trusted her.

"Why did you lie to me?"

Shinichi looked down at Ran who had just asked him a question he didn't want to hear. He was pretty mad, but when he looked down in to her beautiful blue eyes, and he knew he couldn't be mad at her.

"I did it only for your own protection, Ran. I wouldn't let them get to you too. You're the only thing I have around here anymore."

Ran nodded into his chest and looked up at him. "Shinichi, I know you could have trusted me, but I understand where your coming from. I just missed you so much Shinichi. I love you."

Shinichi was slightly shocked at what she had said but he shifted her up so that their cheeks touched and he hugger her. "I love you too, Ran."

If you were an onlooker onto this touching seen, you'd be confused, yet happy for them.

"Well, if it isn't my old friend Kudo."

Shinichi turned around to face the owner of the voice.

"You."

**Finally**, I've updated. Well, I haven't killed Ryu yet, but I don't know if I should. I don't know who I'm going to kill but review and tell me what you think I should do. I'm completely lost and I fell like I'm going through writer's block. My friend said I should kill Ran then make Shinichi commit suicide. If I knew what her account was, I would tell it to you. But if you find a fic where that happens, then its probably my friend. Well later.


	7. Screw up::seven

**Author's note:: **I'm doing a quick short chapter cause I don't wanna reveal to much. So here I go again.

**Disclaimer::** I in know way own the Detective Conan or its dubbed version Case Closed.. Some rich person does.

Shinichi fell backwards almost as soon as he saw who was standing in front of him. The suddenness of her appearance didn't seem important, just that she was working for the Organization, and had betrayed him long ago.

"So we meet again Kudo?"

"It seems so Yuma."

This person that had been dubbed Yuma was tall with black hair that reached her waist, but it was in a long ponytail at the moment. She was slender and had bright golden eyes, as if she was a demon. She wore just regular clothing, like any old person did these days.

Nothing seemed right and of course with Yuma around that meant trouble. When they were back in elementary school, Yuma and Shinichi had been friends but then when he went with Ran, she got jealous and ran into a little girl called Shiho. They grew up with a friend called Ryu. But one day Ryu had joined the Black Organization and then Shiho quickly joined too. They had befriended each other until Ryu almost killed a girl just for seeing Shiho's face, and Shiho didn't want an innocent girl to die. No one really ever showed her love, and she hated her life for it, but couldn't dare see another suffer.

With that, Yuma had joined just so that Shiho wouldn't be alone anymore. It hurt her to see a friend like that, but lets not get into too many details.

"Why are you here?" Shinichi scowled inwardly at his sharp remark, he didn't want things to go unexpectedly wrong again.

"Why, it seems as if you have long to lose your arrogance, Kudo. I was just hear to warn you of your little friend. You have no idea where he is now."

_What did she mean? _"What small friend?" He asked in a trying-to-be-polite-without-beating-the-shit-out-of-this-girl kind of tone. She glared at him for a second as if she could see right through them but then started laughing at his unknowingness.

"What the hell is so funny at a time like this?"

"If only you knew."

Shinichi looked down at Ran and saw she was still sleeping, and let out a sigh of relief. He then soon regained composure and shot a deafening glare towards Yuma.

"Ha. I just wish you could know what pain your little friend is going through right know."

Shinichi had given up. He once again looked at Ran, set her down on the bench as he got up, and snapped towards Yuma "Tell me what the hell you are talking about. This is now time for games."

"Aha, but the games have just begun."

And with that she turned around and intended to leave, but he grabbed the sleeve of her jacket and puller her towards him. He whispered deathly into her ear, "Oh but they have."

**Back with Ryu**

The words that the child-like but dark voice had said, had scared Ryu on the inside. She was somewhere. But she couldn't just place it in her mind.

"_Shiho, you lunatic, she's just a girl. She saw your face she has to die."_

"_Well maybe if you weren't so low that you had to kill a kid cause she caught a glimpse of my face. She has no clue she won't remember. She's a kid, who will believe her?" Two tall woman stared down at what looked like a 5 year old, she was scared and crying a little, afraid that these two women were going to kill her._

"_Fine. We should use one of those pills, just so no one would get curious, but it seems you are way too insecure for that."_

"_I'm not sure I could do such a thing as to create that pill but I'm not sure it will work. Of course I know that Gin and Vodka have tried to try it but the guy got away. Maybe they'll use it on their case tonight. Who knows?"_

_Ryu wanted to laugh at how stupid her friend was being. She kept it back, but suddenly hit her on the back of the head with the gun and all went black for little Shiho._

"_If only you knew."_

Ryu had caught a glimpse of a boy about the age of seven with dark tan skin with two older guys that looked like Kaito and the Great Detective of the West.

"Shit.."

**Back with Shinichi**

His voice was cold dark and distant, that she looked toward him with a shocked posture. He gold eyes now seemed so far from the aliveness of the world and he just smiled, or seemingly an evil smile, and lead her towards his house obviously pissed and just decided to find out what this little jerk was talking about.

And so she winced in pain from the sudden movement, and Shinichi quickly turned around and remembered Ran. He walked over to her and picked her up, and Yuma thought this was her only chance to escape.

"Don't you dare." He stared a defiant stare at the young girl and quickly kicked a medium sized rock, about the size of a tomato, toward her shoe. She moved her foot quickly and almost avoided it. It struck her foot at the very top and she flinched in pain from it.

"Damn it." She growled under her breath.

He quickly ushered her forward making her walk in the direction of the house. She saw the sleeping girl in his arms and remembered almost immediately who she was. _Kudo always liked you and I have no clue why. He left me one day while we were outside just to play with you. He has betrayed me and look at us now. Only if things would have went as planned. Ran means so much to him. She will pay._

Yuma suddenly stopped turned around and bent down low, and pushed Shinichi backwards. He fell back almost all the way but he cushioned his fall but putting his hands backwards. _RAN! _Ran fell into the road below and as Shinichi's head hit the cold pavement all he could hear was her scream.

"HEIJI!"

_Heiji? What is he doing here? God just please save Ran. _With that last thought he blacked out.


	8. My final Screw Up

**Author's Note:: **Well, sorry to say **this is the last chapter. **My friend really wants to make a sequel of it because she helped me with this story so much. Her screen names Xodisguisedpain something. But more to the point. There will be a slight change in this chapter and sorry for it being so confusing. I have no idea how I actually ended up making one fic. Well, I hope you'll read the sequel. My friend begged me to put her in it, saying she felt like she should be important. So enter Nikki (she wants her name in it)! Daughter of Kudo Shinichi and Mouri Ran!

And also sorry to say but the sequel will have to use the English names. So she wanted me to put them up for this chapter, but I told her no, so she got me just to put it on the summary. I feel bad about doing that, because it shows respect to use the original names.

Sorry about the long wait. On to the last chapter! And if you read this story please tell me how it went. I usually don't do this but I'm BEGGING for reviews. Don't be shy!

**Disclaimer:: **I don't own Detective Conan or it's dubbed version Case Closed. I'm glad not to have to say that anymore after a while it got pretty boring.

Shinichi tried to look up but his head hurt badly after hitting the cement. She had called Heiji's name and as he looked up he saw Heiji heading towards them in a speeding car. It had been bugged. _Damn it. _Ran couldn't move. She had twisted her ankle when she had fell and she was going to crawl away, but she was in pure shock. She had laid down in a straight line, hoping he could just ride over her with her only getting a few scratches.

Heiji getting the hint, tried to swerve the car, but to no avail. He couldn't steer it either. Nothing was going right. Shinichi tried to stand up but the pain was surging through his head. He had lover her so much. And yet he couldn't save her. None of this was possible.

(A/N:: Here's a little summary of all that's happened since some are confused. Sorry bout that anyways.)

Only a few days ago, she had learned of his secret. He was so depressed about it until Kid showed upand described a plan, but Ryu, an agent for the Black Organization showed up. She had claimed to be friends with Shiho, but she had been until Ryu had backstabbed her.

Ryu was there to kill them all for causing her pain. She would not let them off so easily, after all she was indeed a full time agent for the BO. And she had an idea in mind until some little kid had kicked her in her head. (A/N:: I'll tell you about the kid as we go on.)

Yuma was trying to save Shiho, but her jealousy against Ran had stopped her and she had tried to kill her and was obviously succeeding.

Heiji had almost been caught by the BO in trying to escape, his plans had failed, and he was on the run. He had hoped they wouldn't chase him and the only place to go to was Kaito, who was at Shinichi's.

At the news of Shinichi's re-birth, he thought if he went there, he would have been safe. But when Heiji got there, he had found Vermouth, Gin, and Vodka tied up with some wire. That's when Kaito stood up and revealed the whole days events to him.

And he had went to go get Shinichi, who had Ran injured. But when the car had started speeding out of control, he knew something was wrong. A bug must have been placed when he was by the Black Organization's hideout. And here they were stuck in their new time phrase.

Ran's ankle broken or twisted, which ever one you would prefer, no one had a way of telling.

Shinichi almost knocked out, but hanging out slightly. He was grasping at Yuma's ankle.

Yuma was standing trying to get her ankle free, but when he saw the pain in his eye's, she had started smirking and decided to watch the accident happen. No means of helping. She didn't care, if you were as cold hearted as her, would you?

Well you probably would try and save our little brown haired girl, who had saved Shinichi, our favorite little detective. Should I save her? Well, I'm not telling so keep reading.

A gunshot sounded, and everyone turned to see where it had come from. But then they heard tires screech so they turned their heads back towards Heiji.

_Damn. My head hurts. First a gunshot back at home, then another, and multiple ones for that. Then everybody was screaming, and Gin accomplished in almost deafening one ear. Then a gun shot had skimmed my ear, which also hurt. And now I'm breaking my neck. Today is not my day. _Shinichi shook his head and looked up at the now interesting scene.

It all seemed to happen in slow motion, even though it wasn't.

Ran had succeeded in rolling out of the way, but the car just wanted to turn. Thinking this was not the best situation to be in, Heiji jumped out of the car. But then the car screeched towards him, since someone had shot the tires. He had just enough time to move and run away, but the car kept going for Ran.

Another gunshot sounded, and another tire screeched.

_This person has good aim. _Heiji thought.

Shinichi got to his knees, and threw the biggest thing he could find towards the car to keep it from hitting Ran, which was a steel metal pole. It had looked very familiar, but he shaked it off. He threw the pole at the tires and as soon as it hit them it steered them right for him and Yuma, but she was capable of running away.

But she couldn't since he was still holding onto her leg, and had refused to let go.

It was time for Yuma to pay along with Ryu and die. He found a rock and jammed it into her leg, she quickly bent down to hold it, forgetting the life or death situation they were in. Shinichi used all his strength to roll out of the way, and everything seemed to stop.

Yuma had tears in her eyes from the injury and she remembered the flying car coming towards her.

Ran being the sweet person she was wanted to save her, but couldn't risk being hurt so she just tried to reach Yuma in time, but it was all too late.

Yuma was about to die.

And everyone knew her fate.

_And everything else is irrelevant, to the story so far. A coincidence that you look like her from afar. Is it true that you like to sleep alone? Or is it what you just tell everyone? Did you notice that I was afraid? I thought I'd run out of things to say. Two more hours until today burns this away, and it starts all over again. The sky will never look the same again, till you show me how it could be. The sky will never look the same again till you show me how it could be. And when the world turns over, I'll keep my ears to the wall. And when the world turns over, I'll keep my feet straight on the ground_.

(A/N:: If you guys haven't noticed yet, I named this story after a song. I'll put the rest at the end, but just to let you know, it's New Found Glory- The Story So Far. I thought it'd be cute just to use it.)

The car suddenly stopped, right in front of her, and it only ended up pinning her to the building behind.

A scream of pain sounded through the passers-by ears.

Yuma was presumed dead. And no one could do a thing about it.

Someone had courtesy enough to reach their cell phone and call 911.

Shinichi stood and went by to check her pulse. It was slow, she was dying. He felt guilt inside him rise, but he kept it down. This girl had tried to save them from Ryu.

He thanked her silently, and headed over to Ran, who was still trembling.

Shinichi sat down beside her, and she flung her arms around him and cried into his shoulder.

He picked her up, and walked over to Heiji who was sitting on the ground with his head in his hands.

"This is all my fault. I screwed up so bad."

"Heiji, don't blame it on yourself. This is all the Black Organization's fault. They will go down. My life depends on it. I love Ran and all of my friends, and if they hadn't brought us together, I don't know where I would be right now. But now, its their time to go down." Shinichi said with confidence in his voice. It would be hell if they got away before he died.

I bet it you had passed by this scene you would be like, Teenagers. But then you would regret it when you saw the car pin the girl to the wall. Then you'd stand in shock and stare at our heroes, who were helping Heiji to stand up.

Shinichi looked at Heiji, and they both nodded silently, as Ran tried to hold back her tears.

This day had been hard on her. She was about ready to go home.

Kogoro sat off in the shadows. Blowing off the steam at the top of his gun. He had saved them from dying. Especially his little girl. She meant the world to him. Hell, he wouldn't lose her too. She was his everything. Shinichi better make sure she stays safe next time.

Kogoro silently put his gun away.

"I'm just glad your safe."

He smiled inwardly, and headed back towards his apartment.

He left the scene like a hero. No one was as brave as he was. Right then and there.

Shinichi looked on his shoulder to see Ran who had stopped crying but was still sniffling. He would never know how to look at things in her eyes, she was so gentle yet breakable, he'd make sure to thank whoever saved their asses today. He had only Kogoro to thank for helping them. If only he had known that.

And now that you think of it, poor Shinichi's left out of everything.

But back to the point of the story.

She held on tighter to his shirt, as they walked back silently to his house. Not a word was spoke, everyone afraid to say the wrong thing. The walk back was cold, and everyone's mind was on something but the cold.

The day's events started to settle in.

They sat Ran down on the couch with a cup of Coco to help her stay warm.

Ran sat on his couch and thought about what had happened these past three days. She had a blanket around her. Just about ready to sleep. It was already 8 o'clock. Ran's hair was a mess, it was up in a pony tail but hairs lay stranded off to the side and she wore her nice little school uniform but instead of a skirt, a nice comfortable pair of jeans.

Shinichi was off talking to Heiji and Kaito as they sat on his stairs. They didn't want to disturb Ran, she was too tired and upset to call Sonoko, so Kazuha had decided to come over from the hotel. She quivered thinking of all the events, all the tears.

The thought that it was finally over in a way, settled her more into the couch, as Kazuha had entered. They had just sat in silence hugging each other.

Meanwhile Kaito, Shinichi, and Heiji were talking.

"Shinichi, they all got away, and Yuma's body disappeared, as with Ryu's. Ai and Hagase are fine, but they got away." Heiji stated in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Something tells me they won't be back for a while." Shinichi said, his head in his hands.

"Well we should stay and hide out here for a couple of days." Kaito finished and looked up at them with seriousness, waiting for a reply.

They sat like that for five minutes until Shinichi spoke up.

"So, do you think it's over?"

"It's the beginning of the end." Kaito said and stood, deciding that they should wait till tomorrow until they should discuss more.

"Kaito, wait." Shinichi called and Kaito stopped and turned around.

Shinichi continued "We'll hide out here, and wait for any sign of attack, and if not, you guys I think should stay within five minutes of reach, it's the best we've got to do for now. But I think it would be best if you call Aoko for now. She's in danger right now. We don't want a search and rescue mission."

"Well if I'm staying here, there's someone you guys should meet." Heiji said and looked up and walked out the door coming in seconds later with a little girl.

"Her name is Sagura. She is a victim of the Apotoxin pill. She's been helping me, but I had kept her in private, just in case. She's like a friend, she will help us in here. Trust her like you trust me, I'd give my life for this girl."

"Looks like Kazuha has some competition." Shinichi said in a wisely sort of matter.

Yeah they were pretty tired.

They had all went to sleep. Waking up the next morning on the couch, she had decided to be nice and give everyone a nice cup of coffee, and cook some breakfast. There was a girl named Sagura and Aoko was on her way. So there was Shinichi, Heiji, Kazuha, Kaito, Aoko, and this new Sagura. Along with Hagase and Ai.

She left a note on the table saying she'd be back just in case anyone got up.

Ran walked over to her house, but when she was almost there, heard someone call her name.

She was frightened at first but realized the voice was none other than Shinichi's.

"Ran, don't just go off like that, it's dangerous around here. And I'm not letting you get killed."

"Shinichi, why did you never tell me?"

Shinichi was fairly surprised about the question, but he decided to answer anyway. "So that this wouldn't happen."

"But you knew this would happen sooner or later, why make it hard on both of us?"

"Well I had to try."

They stood in silence for a few more moments, then walked up the stairs to her apartment.

They had found a note left from Kogoro, saying he'd be in America with Eri for a few days.

"Maybe they cleared a few things up." Shinichi had a slight sign of hope in his voice, recalling the day quite as clearly as Ran.

"Maybe, but I highly doubt that." Ran sighed cause she knew her parents wouldn't be together for a while, even though she had wanted them too.

Eri and Kogoro had been separated for some time now, Ran didn't bother count the years anymore. It hurt her a lot, but at least Shinichi was with her when it had happened.

**Flashback**

_Ran kept running through the forest. It was deeper than she had thought. She didn't like it being so deep. She had heard her mom and dad fighting._

_The police had been searching for her for almost 5 hours. Shinichi was getting worried, and she was no where to be found. But he promised her mom and dad that he would find her. They had both gave him teary smiles. His effort seemed to help them a little bit, even though Kogoro had hated Shinichi a lot. _

_Ran fell down crying, crying with the sky, rain poured onto her shoulders. She wept a lot now a days. Her parents had been fighting a lot lately and it worried her so much. Ran was hoping it wouldn't have turned out like this, but to her, it didn't matter anymore._

_Shinichi was breathing heavier now, it was harder to run through the forest like this. He slipped on a couple leaves on the dirt and landed with a thud. When he had looked up, he saw Ran standing over him, worried, crying, and laughing at the same time._

_Ran remembered the seriousness of the incident and started crying again. Shinichi sat down next to her and let her cry on his shoulder. He was sickly worried about her. He didn't like it when she cried. Not at all. _

"_They're over." Was all she would say. Shinichi looked down and decided it was best not to ask questions. _

_He tried to soothe her "It's all right Ran. You can come and play at my house as long as you want. I promise you'll be happy again. Just don't cry. You know I hate to see you cry. I just don't like it at all when you do this. Please be happy."_

_Ran just looked up at him. He was really worried about her. The look in his eyes showed sympathy, seriousness, sadness, and so many other thing Ran couldn't identify. So she stood up and took his hand and look down at the worried kid under her._

_Shinichi stood up and continued to look just so depressed. _

"_Shinichi I'll come over to your house. Just don't be so depressing. You can really be a let down." He looked up at her with hurtful eyes. Then he got the hint and pushed her down and continued running._

_  
Ran chased after him for what seemed like hours, until they arrived at Shinichi's house._

"_Come on Ran I'll walk you home. It's getting dark."_

"_All right Shinichi. But won't you have to walk farther?"_

"_Yeah but what are friends for?" _

_She smiled warmly at him and took his hand as they began to talk about Halloween and such. She was finally happy by the time she arrived at her house._

"_Ran if you just need help, you can call me and just incase you forget," He wrote down his phone number with a pen on to her hand. "Here. Now don't cry anymore."_

"_All right you, just don't get lost.... And Shinichi?"_

"_Yes Ran?"_

"_Thanks for being there."_

_He nodded towards her then set off to his journey towards home._

_What a great day._

**End Flashback **

She gathered some eggs, bacon, coffee ingredients, and a couple outfits and shoved them into one big back pack.

She smiled softly to herself. She was now with Shinichi, on one of his life or death situations, and he was giving up his life for her right now. She smiled at him and couldn't help but run over and hug him.

He was startled at first, but embraced her. She had started crying again but silently.

She soon wiped away her tears and looked up into his face. She knew there was many adventures ahead for the two of them, and all their friends.

She remembered what Shinichi had said about not getting enough of the real world.

Ran thought she had way too much of it, but liked the idea of being with her detective friend again.

They walked silently back to her house, he had to pick her up since her leg was still injured, and they walked silently off into the now starting snow. The snow had fell down on them and Shinichi quickly hurried home. But he stopped right in front of his house.

He had the girl of his dreams in his arms, and she was smiling at him.

He set her down in front of him, her bag around his shoulder. The snowflakes were now coming down a little bit faster, but not in a storm way.

A small snowflake landed on her nose and she giggled at it. They were finally happy.

The sorrow was over.

For both of them.

And there they stood, under the now rising sun. He looked up at it, but quickly returned his eyes down to her. They slowed in for a silent kiss, as they embraced.

They both pulled away, but the moments that went by so fast, seemed to last forever.

**Epilogue**

It had been almost five years since they were last in touch with the Black Organization. Nikki Kudo had been born, she was almost five. Her birthday was on December 13th, two days before the attack that had happened a previous year to that. Shinichi and Ran were happily together, but held off their wedding, just so that they wouldn't draw attention to themselves. Shinichi was an ace detective but refused to go within a days away from his family. So sometimes he took them with him. Nikki had been to almost five other countries, and was a happy little kid, attending kindergarten at the same place Ran and Shinichi went to as kids. She was pretty good at archery for her age even though she was a bit young to hold a bow and an arrow. Ran was now a lawyer, taking after her mom, but spent a lot of time with her kid, especially since she had another on the way.

Heiji and Kazuha have been together for about three years, finally confessing their love. Same for Kaito and Aoko, but they all just decided to have a little wedding at the Kudo's house with Nikki as the cute little flower girl, and Sagura as the ring barer. Hagase had been a priest and Ai had been the audience. It was quite funny, but it would have to do until they took down the Black Organization.

They had got a note and it was on the day that the BO's members had escaped. It scared them. It held only a few simple words.

_Five more years._

So another five passed, and they had been more cautious then ever. They all had houses next to each other and small buttons for emergency communication. Conan had been born also from Ran and Shinichi, while Heiji and Kazuha had Sagura the second, who was turning four in December.

It had been ten years since that fateful day. And it had approached faster than ever.

Nikki was now a master archer, and also good at soccer, almost good enough to beat her dad. She also spent time with her mom. She would be eleven in December. It was all coming too close.

December 15th had finally arrived, and they were all prepared for it.

Nikki was in her room sleeping silently, which happened to be right next to the kitchen where Ran made breakfast and Shinichi sat impatiently. He was worried for Ran, his kids, and his friends. He knew he had brought this upon them. But he had no way of fixing the past. So, he just protected them all with all he had. And if any died he would blame it on himself.

Conan played with his books of Sherlock Holmes (They take too much after their father is you ask me.). He had tried to read them, but only understood the words detective and blue. Also simple words. But that was about it.

And Ran was scared for her children so she woke up Nikki. Nikki had struggled a little but gave up and headed out with her bow and arrow while kicking a soccer ball.

Kaito and Aoko had spent the night along with Heiji and Kazuha. And their kids stayed with Nikki in her room. Sagura slept with Nikki in the bed and Sagura the second slept in an old futon that had once been Nikki's and Conan's.

Sagura and Nikki spent a lot of time together. They were like best friends. They were neighbors and had a lot in common. Sagura had taught Nikki a lot about being a teenager, so she acted like one even though she was almost eleven. Sagura called her a preteen and Nikki got mad at it, but she lived with it.

Shinichi's parents visited a lot for their grandkids, and his dad tried to read them mysteries, but Nikki got bored and Conan couldn't quite understand the concept of it all.

Everyone was in the living room. Sagura sat playing with little Sagura the second (Sagura never went back to her old form) and Conan had been watching TV. Nikki was bouncing a soccer ball on her knee, and a sound was made, she kicked it in that direction, hitting Conan on the head.

Nobody had ever learned about Sagura's past, but they decided not to ask. She was so happy now this way. She had a fake name and all but she was pretty happy ever since they supposedly killed those BO members.

"OUCH! YOUR MEAN NIKKI-ONEE-CHAN!"

"Sorry, kid. Don't worry, your not gonna forget anything important."

Nikki got tired and decided to talk to Sagura the first, who was five years older (She was fifteen when she was shrunk).

"So Sagura, what have you been up to these days?"

"Well, Nikki-chan, to tell you the truth, I've been working, trying to find work, driving to work, and almost anything that had to do with work."

"I wish I had a job. You probably think I'm stupid, but I could use the money."

"Yeah I was the same way."

"Are you scared about today?" Nikki whispered into Sagura's ear.

Sagura nodded at her and they stayed in silence for a while.

Everyone was in the living room. Nikki had heard the stories so she had a bow and some arrows near by. She soon drifted off to sleep.

All was fine for the next few months. Nikki was now twelve and the BO was going to attack.

By the way, Aoko and Kaito haven't had a kid yet. But one might be on the way, hey who knows?

Did you notice I was afraid? I'd thought I'd run out of things to say. Two more hours until today burns this away. And it starts all over again. The sky will never look the same again till you show me how it could be. The sky will never look the same again till you show me how it could be.

**So** here we go again. The sequel will be up by Saturday. And by the way, I'm printing out this story for my friend. I hope you guys like her. She'll be using this account. She's a really good writer so give her good appreciation.

And thanks to tamashiipurizuma, Lucky Hammer, CrazyInsaneAnimeFanGirl, rockfreak2003, and firestorm2004 for great reviews. Love ya's. Bye.


	9. Author's Note

**Author's Note::** Well this will be my last post for a long time. I'm gonna be caught up with school, friends, and all the sports I'm trying to do this year. I won't be on the computer much at all anymore, so I'm really hoping that my friend will do good with my fic. I want to thank EVERYONE that posted on here. I was pretty happy to get more than 10 reviews on my first story, so I really hope that my friends sequel will do better. She's younger than me by a couple months and we don't go to the same school, and since I've got a lot to do lately, I probably won't know much about the sequel.

Well I hoped you like this story anyway, even if it was a bit confusing. All I know is the sequel will be again named after a song called ::A Decade Under The Influence::.

And I wish luck to all you writers out there!


End file.
